Hamato or Oroku? 7: Cousin Sid
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: -Our fight with the Shredder nearly cost us our lives. We are broken, battered, but alive. Our bodies will heal but I wonder: Do my sons carry other wounds not so easily overcome? I know with a great heaviness that there will always be some new threat to challenge us. I only pray my sons will be prepared to face it...- 7th in H or O? Rated T
1. Sid

_New season! YAS! Season 4! My absolute fave because WHY NOT?!_ :D _Anywho, let us start with Cousin Sid! Enjoy!_

 _Rated T_

 _2k3'verse_

 _I don't own 'em, or else the 2012 show wouldn't be ending_

* * *

 _Life moves as the wheel of destiny turns, day to night, night to day. Our fight with the Shredder, Leonardo's previous master from infancy, nearly cost us our lives. We are broken, battered, but alive. Our bodies will heal but I wonder: Do my sons carry other wounds not so easily overcome? I know with a great heaviness that there will always be some new threat to challenge us. I only pray my sons will be prepared to face it..._

-Splinter

* * *

The door to the farmhouse opened, and April walked in with a burnt and battered Splinter leaning on her shoulder, obviously still in pain. "Just a little bit further, Master Splinter," she soothed as he winced.

"Finally!" Mikey moaned from outside the door, Don using his left hand to help steady him on his crutches. "Now someone get me a fork or somethin'! You have no idea how bad my legs itch!"

"Yeah, we do, Mikey. We heard about it the whole trip," Don retorted un-enthusiastically as they walked in.

Casey was helping both Raphael and Leonardo."Ow," Raph would wince every few steps, his ribs protesting against his movement.

Leo kept quiet.

April helped Splinter into a chair. "Thank you, Miss O'Neil. I am not as young as I once was," the rat thanked. "Wound take longer to heal."

"I'm still as young as I once was," Mikey moaned again, "and I don't feel like I'm _ever_ gonna heal!"Rah moaned as Leo and Casey helped him onto the couch. "Too bad ya didn't break ya jaw. Maybe we'd get some peace an' quiet fer once! Ah, ow."

Mikey winced as he made his way to a recliner. Alost there, and... "Ahhhh!" he sighed, reclining the thing and stretching his legs out. "That's... better?" he asked, sniffing. "Ew, what's that smell?! It smells like burnt-" He looked at Splinter, who silently dared him to go on. "Oh. Right. Sorry, Sensei."

Leo rolled his eyes as he stared out the window.

"Alright, who's hungry?" April asked, clapping her hands together.

"Me!"

"I am!"

"Yep."

"Ova here!"

April looked over at the one who hadn't spoken or raised his hand. "Leo?"

Splinter leaned forward to see his son. "Leonardo?"

Leo barely raised his head as he continued to glare out the window. "I'm fine."

* * *

Casey yawned as he walked out of the farmhouse towards the van, where he'd left something.

He failed to notice the basement access door open, and blue, piercing eyes to glare at his retreating form.

* * *

Mikey used his fork taped to a stick to scratch the insides of his cast. "Oh..." he moaned in ecstasy. "That's better.

"Don't scratch, Mikey!" April scolded as she walked in with snacks.

"April, did you bring your laptop? Do you thing we could get a wireless signal out here?" Don asked.

April was about to answer, when... "Hey, April? Can you run out and get some comics for me?"

April frowned annoyedly with a hint of anger...

"Hey, April, April! Can ya whap Mikey upside da head fer me? I can't reach," Raph said pathetically.

"My sons, enough!" Splinter scolded from where he sat in a lotus position. "Our bodies need rest to heal, and that includes your mouths!"

Leo leaned against the wall, looking ou the window once more. A million thoughts were going through his head.

He'd _died_ on that Utrom operating table.

He'd lost too much blood.

They hadn't been able to save his shell.

...And his brothers had gotten injured, as well.

He mentally flinched at the thought as his brothers and friend bickered. He should've been there to protect them. Instead he'd fallen for Karai's little innocent ploy for those few seconds and it had nearly cost him and his brothers their lives.

He should've seen where he was going. Where he was fighting.

Shouldn't have let her take his katana.

Shouldn't have _saved_ her.

Thoughts continued to race through his head as April took away Mikey's stick-fork. "No! Scratching!" she scolded once more. She looked over to Leo, clearing her throat worriedly. "Um... Master Splinter?" she asked quietly.

Splinter turned to his eldest. "Leonardo, you must rest, as well."

Leo ground his teeth. "I'll rest when - I'll rest later."

 _"I'll rest when I'm dead."_

Unbeknownst to them, there was a mysterious figure running across the lawn. As silently as possible, he got on the porch.

Splinter's ears twitched. "Someone is outside."

Leo tore his gaze from the window. How had he missed that?!

"Stay here. I'll go check it out," April offered, putting down the snacks and walking out.

* * *

Casey was feeling a plaster in the wall when he noticed April coming down he stairs. "Hey, April. Ya can still see where dey fixed da wall when I punched through it when I was seven!" he chuckled a bit loudly.

"SSHHHHH! Someone's outside! Splinter heard!" April said, grabbing his arm.

"Out here? Ha, don't worry, there ain't no body fer miles!"

Even as the blue-haired man said that, they both heard the lock starting to click.

"Then again..." Casey growled lowly, walking to the door threateningly.

He opened the door quickly, making the figure nearly fall over, but caught him and pinned him to the wall. He growled, pulling his fist back to punch this guy's lights out.

"CASEY!"

Casey's eyes widened, and his lips turned into a wry smile. "Well. Whattaya know? _You're_ not welcome here!"

"'Ey, last I checked, it was my grandma's house, too!" the man retorted. He had blue hair, and a scraggly beard, along with paler skin and a long trench-coat.

"Casey?" April asked curiously, walking over.

"Put me down you psycho!" the man demanded as Casey reached out to punch him. Maybe it hadn't been so good that Casey recognized him...

Casey threw him down harshly, but the man stayed on his feet. "April, dis is my theivin', gambling, good-fer-nothin' cousin, Sid!"

"Wow. And I thought _you_ were the black sheep of the Jones' family," April quipped with a smirk.

Casey rolled his eyes and turned back to his cousin. "Whaddo you want, Sid?" he asked. "Ya always wan somethin'."

"I just want what's mine. You get this house; you get the girls; well I want my share. I want the money!" Sid stated.

Casey jerked, glancing at April. "Whatta you talkin' about, Sid?"

None of them noticed the pair of green feet on the stairs, listening. They walked back up the stairs.

"Don't give me dat! You know what I'm talkin' about! The LOOT! Everyone knows that Grandpa Jones robbed that train! I want Grandpa's share of the Hoobic Train job!"

Don called up to his brothers quietly. "Casey's cousin says that Casey's grandpa was a train robber!"

Leo, from the top of the stairs, looked to his brothers to see their reactions.

"Cool!" Mikey chuckled.

"We shoulda known dat Casey came from a long line of bone-heads!" Raph smiled, knocking on his head for effect, then groaning at the movement.

"You're crazy, Sid! No one eva believed dat ol' story!" Casey yelled at his cousin.

"I believed it! He said be buried the loot! 'Spot marks the X' he'd always say, the crazy old coot! I dug holes out here for years lookin' for it, for anythin' that looked like an X! It's gotta be here!" Sid ranted.

"Spot marks the X? That's not right," April hummed as Casey walked toward the door, opening it 'kindly'.

"Get outta here, Sid!"

"I need dat money, Casey! You've got it, don't you?! You've got the money!" Sid pressed, walking toward his cousin.

"THERE IS NO MONEY."

"Casey, wait," April said as she came over. "Sid... Are you in trouble?" she asked curiously.

Sid looked away for a second, then reached into his jacket. He pulled out a blaster and pointed it at the couple. "Spot marks the X, Casey! You're lyin'!"

Casey stood protectively in front of April as both gasped.

"Now tell me where the money is or things're gonna get ugly!"

* * *

 _First chapter, done! We have some of Leo's thoughts, but it wasn't really on him that much. Sorry about that. Hope you liked, tho!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	2. Spuds

_New chappie! Hope you like!_

* * *

"I'm not gonna ask ya again!" Sid yelled at April and Casey as they backed against a wall. "Now gimme dat money!"

Don's eyes narrowed from the stairs, and he let his eldest, and strangely silent, brother help him back up. "So much for that family reunion. Sid brought a Federation blaster to the party! I thought they already got rid of all the stuff from the invasion," the genius grumbled as Leo rubbed his shoulder subtly from the strain.

"We shoulda known dis wouldn' end good, wit' how Casey reacted to da guy," Raph moaned as he sat up, wincing once.

"Well, what should we do?" Don asked.

"Hey, I know!" Mikey suddenly yelled, making Don, Raph and Splinter all sigh as Leo face-palmed. "We disguise ourselves in old animal skins, get close enough to Sid, and then spring on him!" the hyper turtle announced, sitting up as Raph snarled at him, wishing so much that he could just _reach over and-_

"Oh... Mikey, if only could reach you from right here...! BAM!" the hothead yelled, swinging a right hook, then groaning once more in pain. Leo winced silently.

"You must take this seriously!" Splinter reprimanded. "Sid is obviously distressed," he explained, looking to his cool-clad sons. "We need to-"

"I'll take care of sid," Leo growled, walking to the window, prepared to jump down and give that _son of a bitch a piece of his mind-_

"Leonardo? Leonardo!" Splinter tried, but Leo flat-out ignored him.

Leo opened the window, then froze. "Huh?"

There was a big van coming towards them through the lawn.

"Uh-oh!" Mikey gasped as he hobbled over with his crutches. Leo supported him despite his own pain. "That's can't be good," he went on as Don came over.

The large van skid to a stop from the side, and a man came out of the driver's seat. He had a Purple Dragons shirt and jacket on and piercings. His hair was red and he had a cigarette in his mouth. He smirked. "Ah!" he chuckled, seeing Sid through the open farmhouse door. 5 more members came out, all with blasters. the leader grabbed one and he smirked, cocking it.

They all stormed into the house, and Sid gulped, turning his head to face them. "Hey ya, Sid!" the Dragon leader chuckled, switching the position of his cigarette as he walked over. "Look like yer havin' quite da party!"

"Spuds. Wh-What're ya doin' here?" Sid asked, bumping Casey to make sure he stayed lest he suffer the consequences as he approached Spuds carefully. "I told ya I'd get ya da money!"

"Sid, Sid, Sid... I'm not some stupid cookie no more!" Spuds shook his head, smirk still present. "We're Purple Dragons now!"

Casey suddenly smiled. "Ha! Purple Dragons? What're ya, da Northampton chapta?" He pretended to put his hand in am 'I'm-whispering-to-you-April' position, but still said loud as all loud, "Look April! Dey go matching jackets! OOOOHHH!" He pretended to shake.

"Shut up, Casey!" Sid bellowed, then gulped once more as Spuds put a hand on his shoulder.

"Da Dragons have a new agenda! We're goin' places! And all markers are bein' called in!" Spuds tapped Sid carefully with his blaster. "That means yers too, Sid."

Little did they know that they had a stalker from the top of the stairs.

Or two, for that matter.

green eyes and royal blue eyes stared down the stairs, Don standing against the wall while Leo crouched at the top of the stairs.

"Purple Dragons." Don looked up at his angry brother as the latter put a hand on his shoulder.

The genius frowned. Leo was acting different. Ever since the fight, he'd been... angrier. Scary. Distant.

He put this to the side, though, for a second as Sid went on.

"Spuds... I told ya I'd get you da money! And I will... Tonight!" Sid said desperately.

"OH, I know you will!" Spuds smirked as Casey and April put their hands up, three blasters being pointed at them. "We're just here ta make sure your little treasure hunt goes smooth."

He walked over to his lackeys. "Boys, help Sid look!"

Sid grimaced as the Dragons started laughing evilly and ransacking the entire house. They knocked over tables, broke all the china, turned over entire shelves.

Casey growled. "Why you bitch-" he ground out ferally, then he and April put their hands back as Spuds aimed his gun at them. "Ah, ah, ah!" the leader denied.

The Dragons opened things, turned them over, and one even found a spear gun. Not knowing how to use it, he accidentally sent one towards the ceiling.

Leo gasped, jumping out of the way of the pointed object, but not before it pierced his leg the smallest bit. Don quickly inspected it. "It's fine, Leo. It didn't go further than a centimeter."

Leo nodded as though he cared. At least it hadn't been one of his brothers.

"I sure chose the wrong time to have broken legs," Mikey muttered sadly.

"Speak fer yaself, Mikey! I can take 7 Purple Dragons laying on my back!" Raph hissed at him in a venomous tone.

"Our injuries do have us at a disadvantage..." Splinter concurred with Mikey.

"Enough talk!" Leo suddenly cut in, standing up, hardly noticing the blood dripping out of his leg slowly. "Let's take them down!" he finished with a scowl as he held his injured shoulder.

Raph stared up at him with his mouth agape as Mikey hobbled over. "Leo! You're stealing Raph's line!" he whined as Leo glared at him, making him want to shrink into his shell.

"Hey!" Raph chuckled, forgetting his shock immediately. "I don't mind! I love it when Leo talks tough!" He looked at his brother, who had turned away but was listening. "We should get Karai to stab 'im more often!"

Leo's eyes snapped wide open, and he snapped his head around before his entire body to snarl at his brother, not noticing his bandages start to turn the smallest bit pink.

"Easy, Leo," Mikey soothed as Raph didn't react, staring at his brother, challenging him. Mike put a crutch in front of his brother. "Leave Raph to me." Leo put his threatening fists down as Mikey leaned down to look at his brother eye-to-eye. "You need a hiding place, don't ya Raphie-boy? and I've got just the spot!"

Raph narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Hidin' spot?!"

About a minute later, he was being carried by his cool-banded brothers into a closet. But he wasn't going down without some kind of fight. Kicking at air, he struggled against them. "No! No way am I gonna miss his action!" he yelled as he was set against the wall on the other side of the closet from the door.

Mikey popped his head in from the doorway. "Don't worry, Raph! We'll come back for you! Maybe!" he grinned evilly, a facial expression that they had all seen on Leo in their few encounters with him before he'd left Shredder. Leo saw the grin and looked away ashamedly. He and his purple-clad brother left, him closing the door.

Raph growled from where he sat. "Mikey... Ya betta hope I neva heal! Ow... Ow."

He heard some scuffling from outside the door... Don and Leo's raised voices and then Splinter's calm one.

Leo was thrown into the room with him and had a gauze roll in his hands. The door was shut again and locked, as Leo could stand.

"Um..." Raph muttered worriedly. From the dim light coming from under the door, he could see Leo's scowling face, almost like he was holding a flashlight under his head telling campfire stories.

"I reopened a few stitches," the angry turtle said, and Raph knew that was all he was getting in answer. He gulped. He knew the horrors an anrgy Leonardo Hamato could bestow.

* * *

"I'm not seein' any'a this treasure, Sid!" Spuds growled. His Dragons had torn the entire place apart. The entire living room and kitchen was a mess.

One Dragon was upstairs searching it.

"You know what happens if we don't get that money!" Spuds continued on, making Sid gulp once more.

"...Casey has the money! He found it!" Sid lied easily, pointing at his cousin.

"HUH?!" Casey demanded, stepping forward with his fist up as April tried to pull him back. "Sid, you weasel! There IS. NO. MONEY!"

Splinter listened in from outside the window.

"Well, I guess we'll just have ta beat the truth outta yas!" Spuds smirked. "Boys?"

Just as the Dragons were going toward the couple, they heard something.

 ** _BEEP_**

 ** _BEEP_**

 ** _BEEP_**

"That's my car!" Spuds screamed, snarl on his face. "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY CAR! EVER! Matt, you and da othas find whoever's out there and take care of them!"

The Mohawk-ed man nodded and led the remaining 3 Dragons out of the house, their blasters all cocked and ready to kill.

Donatello continued to honk the horn.

Matt opened the car door quickly, but there was no one there.

"Alright, search the place! Ghost didn't honk dat horn!" he ordered. His colleagues all left, and he kneeled vigil by the car.

* * *

Leo finished wrapping his shoulder with Raphael's help and sat down next to his brother, grumbling about missing out. Raph glanced at him occasionally in the new light; Leo had found a light and turned it on.

"Hey, Leo..." the grounded hothead started, gaining his brother's attention after a second.

"Hm?"

"Ya feel OK?"

Leo glared at him. "What do you mean?" he asked firmly.

"Well... You've been actin' weird since the fight wit' Shredd-"

"Don't you even goddammit think about saying that bastards' name in front of me, Raphael Kenji Hamato," Leo snarled at him, shutting the hothead up effectively.

"O-"

They heard the log pile collapse from below.

* * *

 _So, yeah. I'll have a bit of a Leo-Raph BROTHERLY moment in the next chappie. Stay on the edge of your seats waiting for something that will more-than-likely not be uploaded for a bit! :) Review! Flame! Rant! Gimme feedback! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	3. Closet

_New chap! Goddamn. Late. Sorry 'bout that. But here's the bro moment I promised! :)_

* * *

Leo groaned and stood up, punching the wall with his good arm. "Dammit! I can't believe they locked us in here!" he yelled.

"Siddown, bro," Raph muttered. "Tantrums're my thing!"

Leo spun on him once more, this time making sure not to go too fast lest he have to suffer even more of Donatello's wrath. "I don't fucking care, Raphael. We are trapped in here and goodness knows if they'll even let us out after they get back!"

"Splinta will," Raph rolled his eyes.

"WE. ARE. STUCK. IN. A. _CLOSET_ , RAPHAEL. WE ARE MISSING ALL THE ACTION AND I AM GOING TO FREAKING DIE OF BOREDOM," Leo said loudly.

"I dun care. Ya been actin' weird, an' yer inja'd jus' like da rest'a us."

"Exactly! Just like everyone else! They are out there risking their lives and they think we can't handle it!" Leo yelled at his little brother.

"We're more inja'd dan dem! Ya c'n hardly move an' I'm grounded! We'd just be liabilities!"

That statement snapped something inside Leonardo. He was a liability. He had been a liability in the ship, and he was a liability here. he clenched his fists and plopped back down.

"Are you sure ya feelin' OK?" Raph asked again.

"I'm fine," Leo ground out, crossing his arms gently.

"Ya been angrier-"

"I said I'm FINE!"

They heard a groan from the barn, and Donatello's soft voice. Leo realized there was a 1-inch hole in the wall and looked through it. "There's two Dragons left-"

" _-hair!"_ a voice squeaked.

"One. The one near the car."

" _Is there someone in there?!_ " a voice from outside the door asked. " _Do you know where the treasure is?!_ "

Raph looked up at his leader and smirked. "Yeah! Let us out an' we'll tell ya!"

Leo stood next to the door as it opened. A smaller Dragon walked in, and Leo immediately pressed a pressure point on his neck, making him pass out.

Leo grabbed him and threw him out the window without any guilt.

Raphael stared at him when he came back in and took the offered hand. Leo let his brother lean on his shoulders as they went to the window, watching Matt call out for his comrades. Leo readied a kunai that had been left in his belt as the man walked backwards. "Just a little further, Dragon boy," he whispered. The man was visible in front of the hood of the car, and he threw it, hitting the man right in the neck. He gurgled, spitting out blood as he collapsed.

"Matt?" a new voice asked. He'd been guarding April's van so that if they tried to escape he could deal with them. He ran over and saw his dead partner. "Matt? Who's there?" he asked, looking around with his blaster ready.

A kunai struck his jugular, and he collapsed on top of his comrade.

Michelangelo, Donatello, and Splinter all stood over the fallen Dragons. Mikey gulped, looking up at the window, where Raph and Leo stood and Raph was waving down at them.

"Heh. Good shot, Leo!" the crutch-using turtle said nervously, knowing they were in for some deep shit later.

* * *

From inside the house, Spuds paced. "C'mon, c'mon!" he muttered, "what is takin' them so long?"

"Sid," April said quietly, gaining the blue-haired man's attention, but not Spuds'. "It doesn't have to be this way. We talk this out."

Sid aimed his blaster at them again, and their hands went back up. "Talkin' ain't gonna find dat money. Talk ain't gonna get Spuds off my back!"

"It's all about you, ain't it Sid?" Casey asked finally, letting April hold him back from getting any closer to his cousin. Nothin' changes!"

"SHADDUP OVA DERE!" Spuds called, and all attention turned to him. "I'm sick'a listenin' ta y'all flab yer lips! One more word outta you's and I'm gonna-!"

3 shadows dashed by the window from outside, intentionally making themselves known. "Huh?"

Spuds leaned on the wall, listening for-

 _tap, tap_

There! He opened the door, pointing his blaster! "Hold it right-! Huh?"

Matt fell forward with a groan.

"Matt?" Spuds aimed his blaster, but, not seeing anyone, kneeled down and checked on his friend. Taped to Matt's chest was a crude drawing of a weird head with a rectangle sticking its tongue out at him.

"What da...?"

"Here we go~" Casey whispered to April, who smiled softly.

Spuds aimed his blaster at the yard again. "Guys? Sam? Jake? ANYONE!?"

Sid backed up in fear.

"Ahem."

Sid turned around to be face-to-face with his cousin. "Heyya, 'cuz!"

 _BAM!_

Sid crashed against the door, and Spuds growled, running over.

Casey grabbed April, but when a blast was shot between them, he pushed her away. "Look out!" he yelled protectively, grabbing his bag as April flipped to her feet.

Spuds shot the bag out of Casey's hands, approaching as Casey landed on his back. "Ya shoulda stayed outta dis. Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson you ain't eva gonna forget- OW!"

His blaster was knocked right out of his hands, and he turned angrily to April, who smirked.

"Little girl, I'm gonna make you wish you was neva born!"

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing to you!" April retorted, getting in a battle position.

Spuds growled again and charged at her.

"APRIL!" Casey called desperately.

April grabbed Spuds by the shirt and flipped him over her.

"I'm comin', babe!" Casey called, but Sid was suddenly in front of him with one of his hockey sticks. "Casey, I've gotta have that money, man! I'm sorry!"

Spuds groaned, lifting his head up. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat up, spotting his gun. April readied herself once more. She saw the gun from the corner of her eyes and they widened.

Spuds grabbed the gun and aimed it at her. "Now... How 'bout that lesson?" he asked with a smirk.

April froze, and she worriedly put her hands up.

* * *

 _Done! Once again, sorry it took that long! :( Hope you liked, though! Sorry the bro moment probably wasn't what you expected! :/ *shrugs* I tried! If you haven't voted on my poll, please do! It closes at the end of the month! Review, please, if you are a guest, and I'll count your vote! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	4. Receipts

_New chappie for y'all! Hope you like! :)_

* * *

"See where dat smart mouth'a yers got ya?" Spuds asked, gun still trained on April. He approached. "We'll see how tough yer boyfriend is with my blasta stuck in yer ribs."

"Huh?!" Sid demanded, hearing him. He turned his attention from Casey.

Spuds grabbed April's wrist, and she looked at it, then him, and smiled. Without hesitation, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder, making him land 4 feet away. He groaned.

"Back off, Casey!" Sid yelled as casey made his hand do a 'come at me' motion. Sid swung the hockey stick at him, and Casey smirked and dodged. He'd picked up a thing or two from Leo...

He whapped his cousin in the head.

"OW!"

"Get real, Sid! You knew better than ta tussle wit' me as kids! Wha'd ya get dumber or somethin'?" the tanner man asked, knocking his head for good measure.

"Rah!" Sid yelled, charging with the stick again.

"alright, ya asked for it," Casey smirked as he ducked again. He grabbed the stick and then Sid's collar, growling.

"That's it, girly!" Spuds yelled at April from the other side of the room.

Casey smiled at Sid, getting an idea.

Spuds ducked as Sid was hurled with ridiculous speed into the wall where _he just was_. April took the opportunity and punched Spuds twice, then kicked him away. He crashed into the wall about 2 feet from Sid, half-conscious.

Casey came uup nect to April. "Looks like all dat trainin' paid off!" he chuckled, and April smiled at him.

"This... ain't ova," Spuds groaned.

April narrowed her eyes and picked up the blaster taht had been dropped to the ground. "Don't get any bright ideas."

"You don't know who yer messin' with!" Spuds exclaimed as Sid chuckled nervously. "The Purple Dragons will - Ah!"

Casey grabbed Spuds by his collar, making him face him. "Whatever Sid owes, consider it paid!" he yelled.

"Or what?" Spuds challenged.

Everyone followed Casey outside, where he trailed the blaster on the van, powering it up. "Or yer car's toast."

"OK OK SURE!" Spuds cried, gripping his head in desperation. "Don't shoot! I'll find a way to cover up his marker, and square with the Purple Dragons!" He ran to Casey's cousin. "You don't owe us anything, Sid! We're square!" He turned back to Casey. "Just... Please, don't hurt the car! OK? Deal?" he asked with a crud-eating smile.

A few minutes later, all of his living and dead comrades were loaded into the van and he drove away.

"Good riddance to bad trash," Casey said with no remorse as he took the blaster and sat on the porch step.

Above them, Michelangelo was trying to climb back in the window as quietly as possible. "Ow. Ow. Oww..." he moaned as Don helped him into the window, both trying not to think of the man that had fallen out of it an hour ago. Leo had made his way out the window somehow and was sitting with Splinter on the roof, having a quiet conversation with him.

"OK," the hyperactive turtle told himself. "The pain is worth it, just so I can razz Raph for missing all the action!" he smiled as he put his crutches in the window.

A dark green hand grabbed one of the instruments and snatched it out of his hand. The orange-clad turtle fell forward with a yell as Don watched in shocked amusement.

"Not all the action," Raph smiled from where he sat against the wall.

Leo sighed next to Splinter. "I'm fine, master," he said once more. How many times had he told these people that already?

"You do not act so, Leonardo. You have not been yourself since the fight with Shr-"

Leo clenched his fists with a growl. "Don't. Say. His. Name," he ground out.

Splinter sighed. "Leonardo-"

"I'M FINE!"

The humans below heard the exclamation, ans Sid looked up. "What was-?"

"I left on the TV upstairs," Casey lied slickly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Sid sighed. "Why'd ya do it, Casey?" he asked.

"The TV-?"

"Why'd ya get Spuds off my back? After all I did?" Sid asked, clarifying.

Casey crossed his arms. "Sid," he started, turning away, "you're a whack-bag! But yer still family," he finished, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you, Sid," April went on. "Just make sure you don't blow it. Right, Casey?" she asked, then frowned as she saw her boyfriend sitting on a porch step. "Casey?"

"Spot marks the X..." Casey muttered to himself. "Spot marks the X. It couldn't be, but... That's gotta be it! Spot!" He looked at his cousin. "Don'tcha rememba, Sid? Spot, the stray dog Grandpa took in! He loved that old dog!"

The clean-shaven man stood up, walking toward the barn. April and Sid looked at each other, then followed him. Casey went to the side of the barn and looked where the stone foundation had a larger stone, once tht looked like a tombstone. "Old Spot got sick one summer and passed away. I rememba there was this one big stone where Grandpa buried 'im. To mark his grave."

"WHATTA WE WAITIN' FOR?! Pry dat sucka loose!" Sid smiled, rubbing his hands together.

Casey did so, only straining a bit. It nearly flew out of the foundation. The three humans looked in. Casey grabbed a brown box that was in the hole.

"We found it!" Sid exclaimed happily. "The money! Finally, it's mine!" he yelled, snatching the box from Casey. The latter stood up and walked up behind his cousin, wanting to at least see the good fortune his cousin would have.

"...Casey, you gave me a second chance," the stubble-faced man started, giving the box back to his cousin. "I'm not gonna blow it. C'mon, cousin. We'll share it."

Casey smiled as April came up behind them. He opened it...

"What?!" Sid asked.

Inside of that box were about 60 pieces of paper, none of which being money.

April picked one up and looked at it. "They're... receipts. For charities!" she exclaimd. They all watched as they fluttered away with the wind.

"Grandma Jones neva did approve of Grandpa's train robbin' past. Looks like she made up for it. Heh, heh," Casey chuckled.

Sid's eyes were wide as saucers. "I've been diggin' holes here fer years, and I find out she donated it all to charity?! She gave it away!"

"Well, I guess that makes her the only white sheep in your family!" April smiled. Her and Casey started laughing as Sid smiled.

Mikey groaned. "They're laughing. I can't move, and they're laughing."

"We'll heal," Raph said to his brother. "And den we can beat Casey up fer comin' from such a whack-bag family. But you're first, Mikey!"

 ** _SLAP!_**

"OWW!"

Leo shook his head from the roof as splinter climbed in. "I'll be in in a minute," he said to Splinter, who hesitantly nodded and went in.

The road to recovery was going to take a _looooonnnggg~_ time.

* * *

 _Done with this one! :D That's cool, right? So, season 4 will obviously be taking a different spin, since it ME! XD I love AUs! Especially since little kid shows never take the step that they can to make it more emotional! :( Anyway, please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
